


tuesday nights are omelet nights

by livsace



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Husbands, family dinner night, joe and cherry have a child, lowercase intended, omelets, pure fluff, shadow married the manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsace/pseuds/livsace
Summary: tuesday nights are omelet nights, and reki couldn’t be happier.a quick little found family fic that i wrote because i couldn’t sleep :)
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, hiromi - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	tuesday nights are omelet nights

home. the sunset. the smell of chicken and omelets wafting through the open kitchen window. 

reki was walking up the path to his house with excited eyes and a fast-beating heart. it was tuesday - reki’s favourite night of the week. tuesday nights were omelet nights.

his keys had been ready and waiting in his hands the moment he’d stepped off the bus down the street, though now he could barely get them in the lock due to his own elated shaking. the main cook of the house had been out two weeks ago today, and reki had been in a meeting last week, so this was the first omelet night they’d had since his birthday three weeks ago.  
the keys finally slid into the slot and he turned them as fast as he could, slipping through the door with a loud, “i’m home!”  
a happy “hello” was heard from the kitchen, followed by a quiet “hey” from the second bedroom. reki assumed the occupant was busy with his college work so left him unbothered. 

as he practically waltzed into the kitchen, the smell of gorgeous chicken grew stronger.  
“so, i’m assuming cherry and joe couldn’t make it?”  
reki turned to look at his husband stood who by the stove cooking.  
“they said they will next time, but the kid’s sick. poor thing, she’s got a fever,” he replied, leaning over to kiss langa on the cheek as he busied himself by gathering drinks for everyone. langa’s hair tickled him on the forehead as he pulled away. he’d cut it not too long ago after it began to reach almost his shoulders, but it was still long enough for reki to braid at night if he had any nightmares and for him to pull into a bun (that reki secretly loved).  
“call miya for me will you? it’s almost ready,” langa directed him, grabbing three plates from the cupboard. 

reki knocked twice before entering miya’s room (he and langa both had to use different knocks to indicate who it was. they assumed it was just miya’s varied levels of comfort around them). he was sat leaning over his desk, obviously working on something for college.  
“hey,” reki said quietly, staying by the door, “langa says food’s ready.”  
miya groaned and stretched. “this work is killing me. too many fucking equations. how am i supposed to memorise what sine and cosine are equal to before tomorrow?”  
reki only laughed, knowing nothing about that himself. “c’mon,” he said, ushering the teenager into the hallway.

miya, reki and langa sat in silence. it was a comfortable silence, one that let them relax from any worries or stress that they’d had that day. reki and langa were holding hands underneath the table and miya was obviously trying (and failing) to not judge them for it.  
“hey, miya,” langa said, interrupting the quiet, “have you heard from shadow? did his flight land on time?”  
_that’s right_ , reki thought, _shadow’s flight home from paris landed not too long ago._ he’d gone there with the manager from the flower shop on their honeymoon. reki never really remembered her name. he didn’t see her all that often though, so it wasn’t much of a problem, but langa insisted that it was mildly rude of him to not know the name of his friend’s new wife.  
“yeah, it was a bit delayed but they landed about fifteen minutes ago. he can’t crash dinner tonight, though,” miya replied, looking down at his phone again. langa visibly relaxed. they were used to shadow arriving for dinner halfway through, and langa usually had to get up to set another place at the table. 

reki was happy with his life. there had been a lot of troubles throughout his teen years, particularly his big fight with langa, but they’d overcome everything. even after two years of marriage they were stronger than ever. they’d gotten married quite young (or everyone told them they had. twenty one hadn’t seemed too bad considering they’d been together since langa was seventeen and were still completely and utterly in love) and moved to the outskirts of okinawa not long after. miya had moved in only a year later when he started college, and reki was amazed at how far he’d come. he was much more open, more sociable, more pleasant to be around. less of an ass.  
he’d been surprised to hear that cherry and joe were adopting last year. it turned out they’d been secretly married for a while (three years was a while, right?) and had decided to adopt a little girl. she was a cute thing, four years old since cherry wanted nothing to do with the actual baby part of having kids, with light ginger hair and bright blue eyes. she’d taken a liking to miya, much to his dismay, and wouldn’t leave his side if he was in the same room as her.  
shadow, on the other hand, had had the most predictable future so far. with the help of the rest of the group, he’d successfully asked out the manager of the flower shop and six years later married her. langa and reki didn’t see him as much as they saw the others since he liked to impulsively travel, but he popped round for dinner without an invite at least once every few weeks which was always… fun. it led to langa cooking more food than necessary because they never knew when he’d come over. 

tuesday nights were omelet nights. the following week, when langa, miya, reki, cherry, joe, their daughter, shadow and his fiancée were all crowded around the hasegawa-kyan table, reki believed he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> @yuriosmother on twitter go interact with me i don’t bite :)


End file.
